


Deception (Aoiha)

by sweethoneypetal



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Insanity, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Sociopath, asylum AU, doctorxpatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneypetal/pseuds/sweethoneypetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychiatrist. A sociopath. You can imagine what will unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad 14/08/16.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" He said, sentence more of a plea than a suggestion.

"What do you mean?" he smiled. "It's my job, after all. If I don't help him, who will?"

"You heard what happened to the other two, haven't you?" His finger ran over the edge of his paper cup, fidgeting lightly over the styrofoam. 

"Of course I have. Yukimaura is harsh with his patients and Lee is too sensitive. I will be professional about this. I've always been professional." His fingers stayed still, aside from his index which caught a dab of slipping frosting, bringing it to a satisfied smile. 

"Yuu-"

"Yutaka." he smiled, stopping before he could chastise him or fret himself into a panic. "This is what I do, alright?" 

"Yeah." A nod and then a sip of coffee. "Alright, alright."

Yuu smiled, fluorescent lights beaming his smile. 

"It's two." Yutaka said after a moment.

"Alright." The pastry discarded and a quick wipe of his fingers, he picked up the files, and waved goodbye, his co-worker watching in dismay.

~

Dr. Shiroyama stepped into the dim room, large members of staff waiting on the other side just in case his patient got a bit rowdy. He sat himself on the left side of the little wooden table, ceiling lamp drawing shadows around his temples, nose, and neck, his light skin glowing in contrast. He opened the files which he stretched out on the table, briefly leafing through them. 

The man on the other side of the table lifted his head, only now taking an interest in him. He smiled. "It seems I have a new doctor. What is your name, pretty?"

"Shiroyama." he said, eyes still on his files.

"Now, surely that isn't your first name. You know my first name, now tell me yours." His voice was sweet like honey, but to Yuu it dripped only with falseness.

"To you, my patient, I am Dr. Shiroyama." Yuu responded simply, finally gazing up at his patient. The man was smiling all the more, simply saying, "You have such large, pretty eyes, Shiroyama."

"You also tried to sweet talk Dr. Lee. When she wouldn't give you what you wanted, you told her that her husband was right to leave her and that she would die alone." Yuu said. "Isn't that right?"

His smile faltered a bit, and yet he persisted. "I see, the pretty one is also very clever."

"And so are you, since you've managed to chase away three psychiatrists in five months." Yuu folded his hands together, fingers building a steeple. "And why is that, Kouyou?"

He smiled at his name. "I could explain it to you, I would, you seem very intelligent, unlike most doctors I've seen around here. However, I would feel more comfortable in speaking with you, if I myself were more comfortable. You see, this straight jacket is rather uncomfortable. Really hurts the arms."

"You were put in that straight jacket because you attacked Dr. Yukimaura."

"I did not attack him, we merely got into a heated argument."

"You strangled him."

"Well, that's a rather harsh way of putting it." 

"We have video of you with your fingers squeezing Dr. Yukimaura's throat. Strangling is the only way to describe it." 

"Alright, perhaps our argument turned physical. But it was not my fault, Yukimaura kept pushing me, kept insisting that I was abused as a child. He seemed to have a perverse fondness of the idea of me being molested when I was young." Kouyou spoke to Shiroyama as though he were confiding in a friend, a smile still on his face, expecting his doctor to be in on the gossip.

"I understand that Dr. Yukimaura's methods can cause a bit of a disturbance, especially since they do not suit everyone-"

"Do you think he gets off on it?" Kouyou asked, speaking as though Shiroyama had never even so much as opened his mouth. "Do you think that he became a psychiatrist, not so he could help people, but instead so he could hear every sob story imaginable, every grizzly death, assault, and terror laid out before him, like an orgy of horror that he gets to then pleasure himself to?"

"I don't-"

"But hearing it isn't enough, oh no. He needs more, he needs juicier. So that memory of your uncle transforms from a light touch to a shredding of clothes. He influences and twists your memory so that the manslaughter witnessed becomes first degree murder of the cruelest kind, so that your mother's shrill voice becomes a sharp cry, a shout and a slap. Do you think that's what he does? That is what I believe he does."

Shiroyama remained silent for a moment, before simply saying, "I take it you don't like Dr. Yukimaura, Kouyou?"

Kouyou sat back, smiling. "I'm certain that beneath his slimmish exterior, he is a tolerable and maybe even mildly intelligent man."

"I see." Yuu jotted down a quick note. "And why did you chase off Dr. Lee? Was it simply because she wouldn't comply to you and your methods?"

"I'm tired of talking of this. Please, tell me about yourself. You know so much about me and yet I know so little of you." He leaned forward, his interest peeked. 

"We're here to talk about you and your behaviour, Kouyou." Yuu sighed a little.

"And we will, once we talk about you first. How can I share my feelings and thoughts with a stranger?" A charming smile appeared.

But Shiroyama seemed skeptical. "Did you ask for the same from your previous psychiatrists?"

"Of course. Dr. Yukimaura told me so much about his days as a med student."

"And then you strangled him."

Kouyou scoffed. "I didn't strangle him because he talked about his university experience, I strangled him because he's scum."

"So you admit you strangled him?"

Kouyou was speechless for a very brief moment, caught in Shiroyama's trap. And then the charming smile returned. "No, no, and it doesn't matter. After that little incident they altered my meds and now I'm strapped down, so you have nothing to fear. Now please, tell me about yourself, Dr. Shiroyama."

Shiroyama gave in to his little game, the steeple of his fingers collapsing. "Alright. What would you like to know?"

"How old you are. What your first name is. Why you're so pretty." Kouyou grinned. 

"I'm 29 years old and my name is... Aoi." Shiroyama said after a moment.

"Aoi? How pretty... of course it is, it's your name after all. Now, Aoi," Kouyou continued, ready to continue saying his name the entire session, "you did not answer my third question."

"If I answer your third question, will you feel comfortable enough with me to talk more about yourself?"

"Yes, of course."

Fine. Yuu would play this game. "You find me pretty because my mother was pretty."

"Oh? Is your mother still alive? What is her name?"

"I promised only three questions. We're now going to talk about you, Kouyou."

He sighed rather dramatically. "Very well, Aoi."

"I've gone through all of your files, from past hospitals as well, and it seems that you have changed your story with every single doctor you had. Troubled childhood, perfect childhood, abusive relationships, near perfect relationships, fascination with death, fear of violence." Kouyou bristled a bit, frowning slightly at the list. "All of your stories come out inconsistent and do not fit together. So my question for you is are you willing to tell me the truth? About anything?"

Kouyou's frown deepened. "Are you calling me a liar, Aoi?"

"I am not calling you a liar." He clarified, speaking calmly. "Your stories simply do not match up, as though two different people were telling them."

"That sounds a lot like you're calling me a liar. It doesn't matter how much you sugar coat it, I am not as feeble minded as you are treating me."

"I apologize, I did not mean to make you feel-"

"Then what did you mean?" he was shouting now, standing up, the single light pooling his face in shadows. "You are treating me like an idiot and calling me a liar! We were getting along so well, why did you have to ruin it?!"

Shiroyama tried his best to remain calm. "I know you are a very intelligent man, Kouyou, I simply hope you can be honest with me, we're supposed to trust each other and be comfortable-"

"You're fucking working with Yukimaura, that bastard-! What did he tell you? Anything he tells you is a lie, I'm not the liar, he is!" He was in near hysterics, so full of rage that the guards could hear his shouting from the other side and just as soon as they could, they ended the session, swinging open the door and taking a hold of Kouyou, managing to sedate him as he raged and raved, screaming at Aoi to trust him. 

Then, silence hung in the little room, Shiroyama sitting alone with his files, only a few notes written in his own handwriting. He put down his pencil, instead writing in pen: Paranoid, Despises Criticism. And then he closed the folder.


	2. Second Session

Yuu took a nice long drag of his cigarette, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the cement wall, lips blowing smoke through the crack of an open window. 

"I heard the yelling." Yutaka said, stopping on his way through the hallway.

"We didn't get much accomplished this session, but I'm certain we'll do better next time." Yuu smiled a little.

"Did he say anything odd to you? Anything invasive?" 

"Yes, of course. I half expected it going in."

"Alright, alright..." Yutaka nodded, Yuu handing him the remainder of his cigarette as he nodded again in thanks, taking the last few puffs. "Just, don't let him get in your head, alright?" The cigarette ashes fell onto the floor, camouflaged amongst the dark grey linoleum. 

"I won't, I know I have to be careful and guarded around people like him." Yuu assured him, watching as Yutaka flicked the cigarette, no more than a filter at this point, out the window.

"Alright, good..." Yutaka nodded, fingers rap tap taping at his clipboard. 

"Again, this is my job, Yutaka."

"I know."

"Do you not think I'm capable?"

"No, I know you are very good at what you do."

Yuu smiled a bit, arms relaxing. "Thank you. And besides, he's still a person. That's enough for me to want to help him."

"Of course." Yutaka said, tapping slowing, smile returning. "Of course."

~

"Hello, Aoi." Uruha smiled as his doctor arrived for their second session. He showed no hint of animosity, his smile displaying only kindness and charm. It fell flat on his psychiatrist, who saw only a smiling man in a straight jacket.

"Hello." Yuu responded in nothing more than a polite manner, gathering his notes and seating himself across from his patient. "I thought that today we could get some progress and talk about you."

"No, we don't want to do that. My life is far too boring and uneventful. I want to hear more about you. For example, I want to hear about your mother."

"I'm sorry Kouyou, but I answered your three questions and you did not answer a single one of mine." The steeple of Shiroyama's fingers built itself, elbows on the table. "I don't think that's fair. Besides, I'm certain your life was quite eventful since it's in here that we're meeting."

Kouyou couldn't exactly argue that and frowned in concentration, before that charming smile returned. "How about we play a game. Like 20 questions. I ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, I answer, and so on."

"Would you feel more comfortable with that?" he asked, a bit skeptical.

"Oh, yes of course, Dr. Aoi." he grinned, clearly amused by all of this. "I'll go first. What is your goal?"

"My goal for what?"

"Being here. Why are you here? I am very pleased I got to meet someone so pretty and clever, but it's such a shame I met in such an unfortunate circumstance." he sighed dramatically. 

"You mean-"

"It's unfortunate. That I am sitting here in a leaky building with my arms in near permanent restraints while you attempt to psychoanalyze me and figure out what makes me tick. Don't you think it's unfortunate?"

"I... and what would you do if we met under fortunate circumstances?" He took the chance.

But Kouyou didn't bite. "It's not your turn to ask questions, Aoi. Why are you here?" 

"Because... I want to help people. I want to help them feel better about themselves and their situation and even do something as simple as help them function normally. If they can't become happy, I would at least like it if I could help my patients become more functional, more... alive. That's why I'm here."

Yuu had told the truth and it was a biting shock when Kouyou laughed. He laughed hard and very clearly laughed at him. "You think you can save these people? That some day the people locked away in here, strapped to padded rooms and screaming day and night, are going to one day walk out of here, sane?" he laughed some more, while Shiroyama sat in a painful silence. "I apologize," he said as the laughter subsided, "laughing at your honesty was very rude of me. And yet your naivety only adds to your beauty." Kouyou smiled.

"It's my turn to ask a question." Yuu said, ignoring his previous comment. "You mentioned meetings, and I assume you meant the romantic kind. Will you tell me about what happened with that girlfriend, when you first got arrested?"

Kouyou stiffened a bit, but his smile remained, the sly, charming smile of a predator. "You really have read all about me."

"Yes, I have. It was filed as an accident after your arrest, but when they picked up on more violence tied to you-"

"Aoi, please, I know my own life story. I have no need for a narrator."

"So it wasn't an accident, then?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how I tell the story." he mused. "I'll it to you like this: I had a girlfriend I dumped, Aiya, because she was pestering me constantly. She was hardly a good fuck and yet she would text me every waking moment, asking who I was with, where I was, why I hadn't come over to her house as soon as classes let out. I had dumped her, without a second thought, like any other sane individual would." he said, seeming amused by his own choice of words. "And then one day she comes screaming at me, asking who the slut is that I left her for. I have to get to class, so I get in my car, and she's still screaming, slamming her hands on the hood of my car and trying to kick my headlights, heels trying to smash through. I try to drive away from this crazy bitch, but I accidentally shift into drive instead of reverse. And then she's screaming one last time, my car smashing her thin hips and pelvis, my garage door cracking open her skull." He smiled, like he was picturing the sight of it, like it all amused him. "Now this story ends in one of two ways: One, I got out of my car, panicked, and called the cops or tried to get help. If that's the case, then you would say that it truly was an accident and that even though I hated her, I hadn't intended on killing her. Two, I shifted into reverse, backed out of my driveway, and went to class, leaving her mangled body behind. And if that's the case, then you would say I murdered her."

Yuu was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "And which version is the truth?"

"Whichever you think suits me best." Kouyou smiled. 

Yuu was a bit unsettled for a moment, before he gazed up at Kouyou's charming smiling and dark eyes. "You did not answer my question."

"Pardon?"

"It does not matter. I can see you're either in denial over the event or simply toying with me."

He didn't yell or get angry this time, this time he simply clucked his tongue, and then chuckled. "I knew you were a clever one, Aoi."

"So I assume you're simply toy-"

"Do you think they'll ever remove this?" he asked, wiggling in his straight jacket. "I learnt my lesson, besides, why would I try and harm you?" A charming smile ended that sentence, simply one of many.

"Well, you do have a very violent record. Especially when it comes to your doctors."

Another chuckle. "Yes, but I've never had any quite as beautiful or intriguing as you."

A pen tapping his notes. "I think we're done for today."

"Already? No fun."

"You seem bent on speaking in metaphor and not giving me straight answers. I will give you some time to rest and then we will have another session tomorrow. Perhaps then you'll cooperate better." Yuu said, getting up from his seat.

"Is it because I called you beautiful?" he grinned. "Did it fluster you?"

"No, I simply-"

"Aoi. You may think me a liar, but I am telling the truth when I say I enjoy looking at and possessing beautiful things. And you, Aoi, are a very beautiful thing."

Shiroyama said nothing, files in his arms, fingers tapping on the plastic tabs. And then he left.


	3. Third Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, KaiButsu13

Yuu flicked the smoldering cigarette out of the open window, lighting another and taking a long drag. He inhaled deeply, smoke escaping through his nose.

Yutaka walked by, stopping once he noticed him. Yuu smiled, handing him his cigarette, Yutaka taking a drag.

"Patients draining you?" Yutaka asked, handing him back the cigarette.

"No." Yuu smiled, taking a puff. "Just been a long day, really."

"I understand." He smiled.

"Are you kept busy?"

"Yeah. Seems like every doctor in this place is adjusting every patients' meds and doses." 

"Behaviours change as do symptoms." 

"Yes, you're right." Yutaka nodded.

Yuu smiled, handing him the remainder of his cigarette. Yutaka nodded in thanks, taking the last puff of the cigarette before flicking it outside.

"I... I suppose I have to go."

"Alright." Yuu smiled, standing up straight. "See you."

Yutaka nodded his head, smiling. He left his co-worker behind, clutching his files tightly.

Yuu's smile left him once the other man turned the corner and into sight. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, lighting his third.

~

"What's all this?" Kouyou grinned, being escorted into his doctor's office.

The men who had escorted him stepped out of the room, hanging around the door, just in case the patient got rowdy once more 

"You seemed to be continuously distracted by your discomfort during our sessions, so I thought that if you were a bit more comfortable you would be able to focus better." Shiroyama answered, seated at his desk.

"How kind of you, Aoi." Kouyou sat himself down on the loveseat, facing his psychiatrist. "Although it was my arms that I complained about." he said, wiggling in his straitjacket.

"That I can't help you with. Would you prefer to return to our normal session room?"

"No, no, I quite like this." He smiled, looking around the cement-brick room. 

"Alright. Where shall we start today? Would you prefer if we resumed one of your games?"

"Why are you always so far away?"

"Pardon? I-"

"In that dark room, you keep a table between us. Here, you hide behind your desk. Are you afraid of me, Aoi?"

"I-..."

"It's so bright in this room. I can see you far more clearly." He smiled his charming smile. "I was right, you are beautiful."

Yuu was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "Would you feel more comfortable if I was closer, Kouyou?"

He grinned. "Yes, yes I would think so."

Shiroyama stood, taking his chair and setting it in front of the loveseat, only a few steps away from Kouyou. He sat, fingers going white around his files. "I've attempted to direct the conversations, but you seem rather stubborn and take little interest. I was thinking that today we could talk about what you want to. We can see how it goes, but for now you can direct the conversation."

"You are full of good ideas today, Aoi." Kouyou grinned. 

"What would you like to discuss today? Your past, your present, how you're feeling?"

"You know a lot about me, don't you Aoi?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"So then you know that I had a sister?" he asked, stretching out on the sofa, like a cat in the shade, a relaxed predator.

"Yes." Yuu nodded. 

"Which means you also know she died."

"Yes. She was in an accident when she was five. Is that correct?"

"Something like that." Kouyou smiled. "I was eight. She was five. She was adorable, her bangs long and her hair short, always wearing a flower print dress. She was my mother's little darling, you know? My mother had no qualms about showing who her favourite was and that clearly was not me." He paused a moment, and then resumed. "One day, we were playing together in the front yard. I was letting her chase me about, short fingers reaching for me as she laughed. Her laugh, just like her daisy dress, was beautiful. Now, I was much faster, but I would pause between every stride, giving her a chance to catch up. At some point, I had paused at the edge of our yard, right on the sidewalk. There, she came racing for me, arms outstretched and smile stretched even bigger across her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car coming. I saw the car and I saw my sister, and I waited. Once she was just about to reach me, I jumped to my right, my longer leg catching on her shorter one. For a moment, she flew in the air, and then the car hit her. She didn't even get a chance to scream. She was dead."

Yuu was silent for a long moment, before he asked, "And you... let this happen because your mother favoured your sister? Did you feel jealous of her?"

"Oh no, I did not let it happen, I made it happen." He laughed, delighted. "And no, I did not care what my mother thought. I did not do it simply because of jealousy, I did it because I could. Don't you see? I did what I wanted and got away with it."

Yuu remained silent.

"I learnt something very important that day. At eight years old, I learnt that if I wanted something, I would have to achieve it myself, regardless of how extreme or momentary the whim." Kouyou smiled, as if he thought he had helped them reach an epiphany, something so grand and groundbreaking.

"And you never wished you hadn't done it? You called it a whim. It was an impulse. Do you regret following that whim?"

"Absolutely not." Kouyou grinned. "I never regret anything."

Yuu swallowed a lump in his throat, fingers reaching for his cigarette pack, feeling the box and trying to find relief in its shape. "And... why are you telling me this? Why is this what you chose to talk about, Kouyou?"

He smiled, everything down to his scent emitting that vicious charm. "Because, I'm letting you know, Aoi, that I always get what I want."

His fingers squeezed the paper box. "And what do you want, Kouyou?"

"I've already told you, Aoi. I want beautiful things. I want to possess them."

He felt a cigarette being crushed within the box. "Why?"

Kouyou smiled, loving how much his doctor was unsettled by but also hooked on his words. "I like knowing that things are mine and only mine. And those things should be beautiful. Just like you, Aoi."

Tobacco sprinkled over his fingers, the box having busted open. "Does that make me one of the things you wish to have, Kouyou?" 

"Yes, Aoi." That smile. 

"And what will happen if you are denied your whim?"

"An interesting question. Would you like to find out?"

"No."

"Then come here."

Files and notes slipped onto the floor, dry ink sprinkled in tobacco and crushed cigarettes, Yuu crossing over to the loveseat.

"Good, very good." A smile forming into a grin, and then a collision of two pairs of lips, one smiling and one not.

They kissed, Yuu losing all willpower to Kouyou and Kouyou gaining what he wanted, Yuu.


	4. Fourth Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, KaiButsu13

Yuu sat at the small table in the break room, cup of coffee steaming and cigarette smoldering. His fingers tapped incessantly against the hard cover of his book, cigarette ashes raining on the illegible writing. He pulled the cigarette from his lips, taking a sip of his coffee, attempting once again to read the same sentence, to comprehend. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Yutaka asked, standing near the table's edge. 

A few drops of coffee spilled onto the pages of his book, Yuu having been startled by Yutaka's sudden apparition. "You scared me." He smiled when he realized it was only Yutaka. Just Yutaka.

"Sorry." Yutaka smiled a bit too. "Didn't mean to."

"I know." he smiled, wiping the page dry with a napkin, snatched quickly from its holder. 

"So... are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just... didn't sleep well last night."

"Is it from stress?"

"What?" A pause. "No, I don't know. I think it was just one of those nights." He took a puff of his cigarette and then crushed it in the ash tray. He reached for another, lighting it. "Just cranky and on edge, you know?"

"I understand." Yutaka nodded, hesitating a moment, before turning away to pour himself a coffee. "If you don't feel too great, don't hesitate to go home early, hmm? This job can be draining and there's no point in you coming to work when you're already drained."

"Thanks." Yuu smiled, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "But I'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Alright." he smiled, turning to leave the break room. "Alright."

Yutaka walked down the hallway, finger tapping his styrofoam cup. Yuu hadn't shared his cigarette.

~

"Hello, Aoi." Kouyou grinned, making himself comfortable on the loveseat. "What are you doing back at your desk? Come here, come sit with me." He practically purred.

"No, I will be remaining here for our session. This is where I should be."

Kouyou frowned, and then smiled. "Now, Aoi, I thought you knew I'm more comfortable when you don't hide away from me. We can talk if you want or we can cut to the chase."

"The chase?"

"Yes." A devilishly charming smile. "I only got a kiss from you, Aoi, and I'm certain that you're smart enough to know that that won't be enough to sate me."

His fingers clutched onto his pen, ink staining his palm. "Kouyou, what I did was a mistake. You say you are driven by impulse, but I am not. I have to consider the consequences before I act and the consequences for something like... this, are too heavy."

"So?"

"So? Kouyou, involving myself with you romantically would only hinder my credibility and would also hinder any chance at your improvement and rehabilitation-"

"Who is Dr. Uke?" Kouyou interrupted, tired of hearing his qualms, his ethics.

"Pardon?" Yuu asked.

"Dr. Uke? Is he a psychiatrist here?"

"No, he's one of our pharmacists."

"Oh." He nodded, the smile returning and spreading. "You see, I heard rumours that Dr. Uke fancies you."

"What?" He both asked and exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I listen." He grinned. "If you're a patient here and you spew and spit and scream, the staff believes that they can say what they want in front of you. Because to them, you are a dimwitted drooling mess. If you take advantage of this like I have and play the dimwit, you pick up on some interesting tidbits." 

Yuu wasn't sure what to say to that, but it did not matter, because Kouyou had another question. "And who is Dr. Uke?"

"He's our pharmacist, I told-"

"No, Aoi. Who is Dr. Uke, to you?"

Shiroyama seemed almost baffled. "He's a friend and a coworker, really, that's all."

"Ahhh I see. A one sided love. Poor fool." Uruha chuckled, delighted. "You know what I think, Aoi? I think that after a long day at work of dealing with crazies and seeing your face only fleetingly, he goes home unsatisfied. So to make up for his pathetic existence, he lays in bed and -no, he doesn't even make it to the bed! I bet as soon as he gets home, he puts down his briefcase and masturbates furiously in his kitchen. He pictures you, oh definitely you and only you, your face, your lips, everything, and he jacks off until for only a moment, he doesn't feel so pathetic anymore."  
The ball of ink rolled up his palm, plastic crackling, Yuu visibly uncomfortable. "Please, stop this..." he spoke weakly. 

Oh but Kouyou was enjoying this far too much to stop. "I can't really blame him. If I wasn't strapped down, I would masturbate to the thought of you as much as I could." He grinned, wiggling about in his strait jacket. "I cannot recall the last time I came, alone or not. It's simply agonizing, really."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shiroyama let the pen fall, rolling down his desk. 

"Don't you see, Aoi?" Kouyou grinned. "You have the chance to be with someone who has a job, who can take you out on dates, who you consider a friend. I bet he's kind to you, as well. You had that chance and what did you do? You chose to kiss me, the doomed man in a strait jacket." He laughed at the thought, laughed and laughed. 

Yuu sat, uneasy. He had nothing to say. There was nothing to counter those claims with, because they all rang true to him.

"I did not demand." He said, no longer laughing, but still smiling. "I simply asked and you came to me, of your own volition."

Yuu lifted his head, gazing over the smile on that handsome face.

"Now, I will ask you. Come here, Aoi."

He did. He stood, of his own volition, just as Kouyou had said, and sat down next to him. This time, he did not see the strait jacket or the cement-brick walled room, only that smile. 

"See? Wasn't that easy?" He grinned. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like it very much if you took off this damned straight jacket."

"Why?"

"Because I want to touch you, Aoi."

His face warmed and he obeyed, Kouyou turning around, Yuu unlatching every buckle of the straitjacket. Eventually, Kouyou could straighten out his arms and then slip out of the offending garment. He stretched with satisfying pops and a pleased sigh, before turning to face Aoi. He smiled. "Beauty." Then his hands were cupping Yuu's cheeks, pulling him closer to kiss him deeply.

~

He breathed only steam, warm droplets rolling down his skin, pearling at the tip of his nose and chin. Fingers were curled around his throat, hands he had never known before stopping his steam and then releasing it, only letting him breathe in intervals. 

Yuu's fingers were tucked deeply into the skin of Kouyou's shoulders, Kouyou's cock tucked deeply into Yuu's body. Yuu's hips moved in clumsy circles, Kouyou's hips moving upwards, the two melting together.

"Beauty," "Mine," Kouyou repeated his selfish words again and again, pulling him closer by his throat, lips molding together.

At some point, Kouyou released him and then pushed him onto the loveseat, Yuu splayed out beneath him. "Say my name. Sing for me, Aoi." he said, this time an order, a demand. Free hands gripped Yuu by the thighs, pounding into his small body.

"Kouyou-!" He obeyed, crying out. "Kouyou..."

He obeyed.


	5. Fifth Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my loving beta, KaiButsu13.

The phone rang, Yuu rolling over to gaze at his brightly lit screen. He lay on his stomach, fingers rap tap tapping his pillowcase. "Hello?"

"Yuu? How are you feeling?" Just Yutaka.

"Not the best."

"I thought so... I'm glad you decided to stay home, in that case. Honestly, I still think you should have gone home early yesterday, you didn't look like you were feeling too great."

"Yeah..." Yuu nodded to himself.

"So..." A pause. "If you wanted, when I get off work, I could bring you over some soup or porridge..."

Tapping. "Thank you, Yutaka, but... I think I'd rather just go back to sleep. Get some rest, you know?"

"Oh, yes-! Of course. Rest comes first." Yutaka went quiet for a moment, as if he was attempting to assemble the words in his head before he spoke them out loud. "But... if you need something, you can just shoot me a text and I'll be on my way. Alright?"

Yuu smiled a little. "Alright, thanks."

"Alright... well, rest up."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Yuu put his phone down, eyes concentrating on his pillow cases. He gazed at the pale yellow colour, fingers prodding at it. "Damn it..." he breathed, before closing his eyes and burying his face in his pillow. "Damn it."

~

"Welcome back, Aoi." Kouyou grinned, laying on his loveseat, leg dangling off the edge. "I missed you, you know. Leaving me for three days, I thought you had dropped me as a patient. I was simply inconsolable."

"I apologize for worrying you." Yuu said, suppressing a sigh. "I was simply ill."

"Ill? And what illness were you suffering from? A cold, a flu, that thing called regret?" He mused.

"Regret?" Yuu stiffened.

"Yes. You spoke of consequences and regrets and how you are not someone who follows any whim. Despite all that talk, you chose to sleep with me." He grinned, gazing at Yuu, gaging his reaction. "I was concerned that you regretted your choice and were avoiding me. You may not think it, but I do indeed listen to you." He paused, and then added with a chuckle, "Well, for the most part."

"I do admit that I have regrets." Yuu said after a moment. "I acted irrationally and unprofessionally and I cannot even think why I... I, myself, chose to do something like that."

"That's quite simple, actually. Think, Aoi, of every single patient you have, besides me. Now, would you sleep with any of them?"

"No, of course not!"

Kouyou grinned. "And what is the difference between them and me?"

"The difference?"

"Don't you see? It's because it's me that you did it. It's because I am the exception. You want me, don't you, Aoi? You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

Yuu's face warmed, his fingers fiddling with the mechanical pencil in his hands.

Kouyou seemed quite pleased by Yuu's visible discomfort and grinned as he said, "You don't deny it. You are attracted to me, Aoi."

"I..."

"It frustrates you, doesn't it? I go against every single one of your ethics and morals. So the fact that you slept with me must absolutely astonish you." He smiled, analyzing his psychiatrist. "Which is why you took those days off, to grovel and regret. My only regret is that during those three days my hands were tied. If they hadn't been I would have killed so much time masturbating to the memory of your orgasmic expression." He smiled a wicked smile, eyeing Yuu.

"Please stop." Yuu murmured, his voice weak and nearly begging.

"Now Aoi, I liked it much better when you were begging me to fuck you."

"Kouyou, stop this-!" He cried, for the first time raising his voice. "It won't happen again, I won't let it happen again!"

"What are you saying, Aoi?" His smile vanished, eyeing him, his expression dangerous.

"You won't have me again, Kouyou. You never will."

"But I want you-!" Kouyou yelled.

"And I want to resign as your psychiatrist-!" Yuu yelled in return.

Kouyou stumbled onto his feet, inclining his head so the two were face to face. "And why is that, Aoi?" he hissed. "Are you tired of me already? Or are you simply afraid of how much you want me?"

Yuu looked away from him, grimacing.

"Admit it. You want me, Aoi, just as bad as I want you. Maybe even more than that."

He lifted his chin to look up at him, his fear overshadowed by his anger.

Kouyou returned that angry stare. "Admit it."

Yuu admitted to it without a single word, he pled guilty to it all in one simple movement; tilting his head upwards and smashing his mouth against Kouyou's. The man was a bit surprised, but took no time in returning the angry kiss.

They kissed for only a few pants, before Kouyou pulled away and grinned, "Stubborn beauty." He moved to bite down on Yuu's shoulders, teeth making jagged scars on his skin.

Yuu whimpered softly at the pain, arms embracing him, fingers tugging at the buckles of Kouyou's straitjacket.

His grin became smug. "But you are my stubborn beauty, aren't you, Aoi?"

Yuu's jagged breaths were his only response.

"You are mine." He smiled, free arms enveloping his body, dark shadows snuffing out the light of the moon. "Mine."

~

"Kouyou..." A breath, a whine.

"Aoi... my Aoi." A grunt and a twist of hips, nails biting into flesh.

A hitch in breath, thighs holding on for dear life.

"Fuck." A curse and a slam, two sets of hips colliding.

"Kouyou-!" A cry, two sets of arms holding each other tight, limbs knotted together.

Silence beyond panting, and then, finally, a climax and a fall.

"My Aoi."

~

"Damn it." Aoi cursed quietly, the empty stall his only company, the bathroom door locked tight behind him. He wiped, attempting to get the dried stain off his thighs. Kouyou had had no reason to pull out like that...

He wet the paper towel, rubbing harder at the red skin of his thighs. Just like he had had no reason to sleep with him again.

"Damn it..." He murmured, clutching the paper towel, clawing at his thighs. "Damn it."


	6. In Between Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beloved beta, KaiButsu13.

A soft knock on his office door. “Are you not going home yet?”

Yuu looked up from his work. It was just Yutaka. “No, I have to catch up on my paperwork.”

“It’s gonna get dark soon…”

“I know.” He said, eyes returning to his work.

Yutaka hesitated a moment. “I brought you a coffee.” He stepped into the office, offering a steaming styrofoam cup and a small smile.

Yuu looked back up. “Thank you.” He curled his fingers around the warm cup, taking a sip.

His fingers grazed by Yuu’s, returning to slide into the pockets of his coat. “I just don’t want you to overwork yourself and end up getting sick again.”

“Thank you, but, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Yutaka waited for a smile that did not come. “Are you sure that you’re feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Like I said, I’m just busy with work.”

“Alright.” He nodded a bit.

Yuu set his coffee down, taking out his cigarette pack and placing a cigarette between his teeth.

“Let me.” Yutaka leaned forward, fingers pulling out a lighter and snapping it open, lighting his co-worker’s cigarette.

Yuu took a long drag, smoke curling out of his nose. “Thank you, Yutaka. For everything.”

He smiled. “It’s my pleasure, Yuu.”

~

Yuu walked very softly down the halls, every door he passed looking like an exact replica of the previous. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, nails digging into the seams of his coat. He walked in a straight line, despite the tension in his legs and hands.

Screams slipped out of one of the doors and poured into the hallway, faded lights flickering in a gasp. Staff ran by Yuu, following the screams and then causing them.

He looked around, stopping at a non-descript door and slipping the stolen key into the lock. He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Cement bricks surrounded him and framed the man who sat on the thin mattress, waiting.

A smile crept over his face. “I’m glad you came, Aoi.”

“You were right… it was easy.” Yuu admitted, tucking the keys into his pocket.

“I knew it would be.” Kouyou grinned. “Besides, we have all the time in the world for each other this evening and no one will bother us or hear us over the fearful cries of lunatics.”

Yuu stood quietly, fidgeting with the keys in his pocket.

“We may have all evening, but the sun will rise sooner the longer you stand there.” Kouyou laughed. “Come, come here.”

He joined him on the bed, already moving to free him of his straitjacket.

Kouyou let out a relaxed sigh, stretching his arms and listening to the chorus of pops and creaks. He removed himself of the jacket, turning to face Yuu. “Such an obedient beauty.” He grinned, fingers caressing the skin of his cheek, his neck.

Yuu closed his eyes softly, allowing him to touch him, to do whatever he wanted with him.

“Sometimes I forget you aren’t a doll. You’re too pretty to be alive, Aoi.” He spoke in a dangerous whisper, fingers squeezing his throat.

He tensed, unable to take in another breath.

“And yet,” His fingers loosened their grip, allowing him to breathe once more. “Here you are.”

Yuu gasped, eyes opening to look at him.

He smiled a charming smile. “This beauty. My beauty.” He hummed, inclining his head to kiss his neck.

Yuu’s eyes clouded, heart pounding in his chest. “I am yours, Kouyou.”

“Yes.” He grinned lecherously, teeth scraping against his throat. “Yes you are, Aoi.” His body enveloped his, taking hold of what belonged to him.

~

Their fingers curled together, both panting in the eerie darkness of the windowless room, two warm bodies writhing in an otherwise cold place.

“Kouyou…” The smaller one cried, legs collapsing beneath his own body.

“Beauty,” He hissed, body forcing the other’s forward and back, forward and back, driving into his body with very little mercy.

“Kouyou-!” He cried in a blissful mixture of absolute agony and absolute ecstasy.

His teeth scraped his skin, stomach burning his back, body overpowering his. Then, he thrust himself forward so brutally and forcefully that the one beneath him came undone, body shaking and throat catching with cries.

Another harsh push and then another, and Kouyou came apart above and inside of Yuu.

The one beneath fell, fell deeply into slumber while the one on top cursed quietly and shuddered, marking him. His.

~

Yuu’s eyes opened almost painfully, looking around. He was greeted with a charming smile. “Hello, Aoi.”

“Kouyou.” He murmured, an almost smile on his face. He attempted to sit up, but found that he couldn’t. His body felt pained, tired.

“Now, none of that.” Kouyou smiled, walking over to him. He bent down, kissing his lips softly. “Lucky for you,” He said, pulling away, “it’s only just past midnight. Slipping out unnoticed should be easy enough.”

“In that case, I need to go.” Yuu said. “Help me up.”

“No, you’re perfect just the way you are.” He smiled.

“Kouyou.” Yuu frowned, attempting to get up himself. He went to move his hands, to try and grip the mattress, but found that he couldn’t. “Kouyou?” He began to panic, unable to move his hands, or even his arms.

“Calm down, Aoi. I think it suits you.” He grinned, looking over his body.

“What?” Yuu looked down, suddenly realizing why he couldn’t move his arms. He was wearing a straitjacket. “Kouyou-! Get me out of this!” He panicked, wiggling around.

“Why? It suits you.” He grinned. “Besides, don’t you think I look better in the doctor’s suit and coat than I do the straitjacket?”

“Kouyou-” He attempted to scream, but his voice was muffled by a wad of torn cloth shoved down his throat.

“There, that’s much better.” Kouyou smiled. “It’s been so much fun, Aoi. You’ve been an absolute pleasure. Thank you for all your help.” He jingled the stolen keys in his hands.

Yuu breathed heavily, wriggling, panicking.

“I’ll remember you for a long time, Beauty.” Kouyou smiled, kissing his cheek and then turned to go, waving as he closed the door behind him. A very distinct click echoed throughout the room, a lock sliding into place.

Yuu lay quietly for a moment, tears clouding his vision. He closed his eyes and let out a garbled and muffled curse. “Damn it…”


	7. Final Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my patient beta, KaiButsu13.

Yuu’s eyes opened slowly, cheek pressed against the pale yellow pillows. He watched as a hand reached out for him, fingers softly grazing his cheek, his jaw, his lips. He kissed the kind fingers, smiling a little. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Yutaka smiled, hands bringing Yuu’s face close to his, kissing him softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes… I slept alright.”

“I’m glad. You didn’t seem to be tossing and turning very much last night.”

“No, I guess not.” Yuu smiled a little.

“I’m glad.” He smiled genuinely, lightly kissing Yuu’s nose.

Yuu gazed up at him, feeling Yutaka’s arms encircle him, holding him tightly. He said nothing, simply letting his eyes fall close. He breathed very softly, waiting, and then feeling Yutaka’s lips press against his skin. His lips kissed his shoulder, his throat, and finally his lips. The two kissed slowly, deliberately, Yutaka holding him tighter, rolling on top of him. As they shifted, Yuu felt something hard slide along his thigh. He severed the kiss, saying softly, “Don’t you have to go to work?”

Yutaka couldn’t stop the sigh that came out. “Yes, but we can keep it quick, can’t we?”

Yuu hesitated a little, before nodding. “I suppose.”

He smiled big. “I love you.” Not waiting for an answer, he inclined his head to resume their kiss.

Yuu lay beneath him, feeling the strong arms around him, the lips against his, as well as the hard thing moving and pressing against his thighs. He closed his eyes once again, breathing very softly.

Yutaka was the name he murmured as his skin was kissed. Yutaka was the name he whimpered as the other pushed him open, pulling him apart. Yutaka was the name he cried as the other moved in him. Yutaka and only Yutaka.

Just Yutaka.

~

Yuu stepped out of the shower, the smell of grease hanging in the air. Yutaka was making them breakfast. He dried himself off quickly and then dressed himself, pausing before slipping on his shirt, sticking a fat nicotine patch to his arm. The patch in place, he finished dressing and came out of the bathroom.

He went into the kitchen, sitting down at the breakfast bar, thanking Yutaka once a plate filled with food was placed in front of him.

The two ate in silence for a little while, Yuu’s fingers curling around his mug of coffee, nails scratching at the painted surface. Then, he spoke. “So… there’s a school in the area that’s looking for a part time psychiatrist. They don’t have the budget to pay for one, so it would be volunteer work, but I thought, maybe I could… you know?”

Yutaka’s face brightened up with a pleased smile. “That sounds great, Yuu. You’d get out of the house more and be able to help people again, just like you wanted.”

“Yeah…” Yuu smiled a bit. “So it doesn’t sound like a bad idea to you? I mean, I do still have the credentials for it.”

“No, I think it’s a great idea. I also think it’s great that you want to delve back into your field, despite that incident.” He spoke cheerily, but Yuu went silent, eyes on his coffee. Yutaka’s smile faltered a bit, reaching for his hand. “Yuu… it wasn’t your fault. He was doing what he does best: using people. Just because you fell victim to him doesn’t make you less capable.”

“They still haven’t found him, have they?”

His expression tensed a little. “No, they haven’t.”

Yuu nodded. “I can’t play the victim card with myself, Yutaka. I knew what I was doing and that it was wrong, but I did it anyways. It’s because of my stupidity and carelessness that a dangerous sociopath is free, roaming the streets. Who knows if he’s killed anyone else… and it’s my fault.”

“Yuu, it’s not-”

“Please, don’t try to dissuade me Yutaka. It’s my fault and I need to take responsibility for the mistakes I have made.”

“Alright.” He nodded, giving in. “I understand.”

“Thank you.”

“Well… I have to go to work now.” Yutaka said after another moment of silence, standing up.

Yuu stood up as well, following him to the front door to see him off. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you. And make sure to apply for that, it’s a great opportunity.”

“I will.” He said, Yutaka giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, before leaving the apartment.

Yuu shut the door behind him, fingers reaching for his nicotine patch and scratching at it.

~

He had hesitated, nervously pacing around his apartment, scratching at the patch, going to the bathroom to stick on a second one, and then back to pacing. But finally, he called the school and had a short interview over the phone. He felt like it had gone well.

Yuu smiled a little, putting down his phone on the counter, muscles loosened and nervousness slowly washing away. He sat on his sofa, reaching for a book, when a knock on the door echoed throughout the apartment.

He stood, walking to the door and opening it. “Hello?” he smiled.

A charming smile met him on the other side of the threshold. “Hello, Aoi.”

Yuu froze, fingers on the door frame, knuckles going white.

Kouyou smiled, fingers latching over his. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to have one final session with you.” His charming smile crept into a grin, reaching out for Yuu, taking hold of him, of his throat. “I’ve returned for you, my beauty.”

End.


End file.
